Jeremiah Lynch
Jeremiah Ian Lynch (real name Jerry Lynchman) is an American citizen born in Ireland who lived in Liscannor, County Clare, Ireland during the events of "There's Something in the Sea". He was regarded by the locals as an eccentric, due to his obsession with the mythical underwater city Atlantis and megaliths. A week before the first kidnapping in 1967, he found a Big Daddy doll on his usual walk along a local beach. He was the first to spot the mysterious red lights underwater and took a picture of the Big Sister's footprints, correctly deducing them as "of a culture entirely separate from those we know." As SiTS progresses into Phases 2 and 3, Lynch is revealed to be the Red Pawn, and essentially becomes the main antagonist of the story. There's Something in the Sea Lynch eventual became one of Mark Meltzer's main contacts during the investigation to find his daughter, Cindy. Throughout most of Phase One and Phase Two of Something in the Sea, Mark regarded Lynch as a "crackpot" who was only useful in his search for Cindy. Lynch often sent Mark useful information while saying it somehow supported his Atlantis theories. Lynch introduced the idea of The Vanishing to Mark, and sent him the book The Frozen Triangle by Carleton Rede. He also gave Mark the clue that the markings on the outside of the Lunchbox Puzzle were a cipher of some sort, and he helped Mark solve the Jewelery Box Puzzle by singing the tune "What shall we do with the drunken sailor." Red Pawn Lynch had previously led Mark to believe that he was one of Lutwidge's correspondents in the 1940s and 50s who researched the Vanishing. Lynch stated that Lutwidge had shown "considerable interest" in his Atlantis theories, but it is likely that he made this story up to resemble Celeste Roget, who was treated in a similar manner by Lutwidge. In fact, there is no mention of Lynch in the Monthly Undergrounder article about researchers of the "Vanishing," further supporting the conclusion that this entire history he told Mark was a pretense. In reality, Lynch was the "Red Pawn," an accomplice of Lutwidge who was skilled in creating forgeries. Lutwidge commissioned the Red Pawn to create false documents for Celeste Roget and the James Millard Oakes League to prevent them from getting closer to the truth about Rapture. However, Lynch seemed to enjoy this deception too much. Lutwidge stopped commissioning the Red Pawn's services in 1958 when he began preparing for his own journey to Rapture, but Jeremiah, wanting to continue "the game," sent a final forgery to Celeste Roget pretending to be Lutwidge. This annoyed Lutwidge considerably because it made Celeste hire Auger Detection to watch him. Later, in 1968, Lynch began to harass Celeste again, sending both her and Mark Meltzer threatening letters after Celeste told her private detectives to help Mark. This frightened Celeste so much that she went into hiding. Whatever Lynch's intentions were, this did not cause Mark to give up. After Mark gave Dash Carmady a list of his contacts, Auger Detection sent him a criminal record file of a "Jerry Lynchman," from Florida State Penitentiary, suggesting that Lynch was in fact the "Red Pawn." Auger Detection then began to investigate Lynch for leads to Celeste's whereabouts, but before they could make any progress, Lynch went into hiding. Mark eventually discovered that Jeremiah Lynch's interest in the Megaliths and Dolmens of Ireland was more important than it seemed. Lynch had self-published a book on dolmens titled The Atlantean Bequest, Being a Meditation on the Megaliths of Eyre. This book and a Dolmen picture that Lutwidge sent Mark at the beginning of Phase Two of Something in the Sea, turned out to be clues to opening the third level of the Vault Puzzle. After sorting through more of Lutwidge's messy lab papers, Mark discovered an ad for I.O.O.P., or: The International Order of the Pawns. It was an organization founded by Lutwidge, intending to organize people who shared the beliefs of Rapture. In I.O.O.P, members were known as "Pawns" of different colors according to rank. The Red Pawn (Lynch), was discovered to be Lutwidge's "right hand man" compared to all of the other Pawns, as described by Lee Wilson Seward. Seward also voiced his opinion on The Red Pawn, saying that his recent activity was alarming. His suspicions are obviously revealed to be true, since The Red Pawn did disobey Lutwidge. Later, Seward revealed to Mark that the Red Pawn is a very dangerous character to trifle with - and that he's always fully sober. The other Pawns of I.O.O.P share a common hatred for the Red Pawn. They, somehow, became aware of his actions and have since excluded and avoided him. Messages 6/30 - Listen "Well! I thought I had finally reached you, but... apparently it's some bloody machine I am speaking with again. Hello? Hello?... Oh. I suspect that I've been left a bit high and dry in the ongoing investigation, haven't I? I do wish you'd let me know your current status for I could've a number of leads that may be worth pursuing. In fact I just posted you a book regarding the North Atlantic Triangle. I'm sure you'll find it of interest. It's..um..how shall I put it...a popular book? A... lurid little paperback in fact. But...I do believe the author has stumbled onto some really vital information. Do be in touch Mr. Meltzer, thank you." 7/17 - Listen "Mr. Meltzer, Jeremiah Lynch here. Of course I knew Orrin Lutwidge. He regarded the Atlantis theory with considerable interest. Hmm.. now, what you asked me about his business practices: false names, shell companies and the like... well I can't say I'm too surprised. Old Lutwidge was a... he was a bit of a trickster. He used to make sport of me by sending over the most elaborate forgeries of ancient documents. Too bad the old rascal vanished himself... well best of luck, right Mark, um, let me know if you need anything else." 7/28 - Listen "Jeremiah Lynch here. Mark, it occurs to me that there may be a connection among Orrin Lutwidge’s false names. You know, like all men of mathematical genius he adored 'Alice in Wonderland'. Now that book was inspired by Alice Pleasance Liddell who had befriended the author, Lewis Carroll, whose real name was Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. Just another one of Orrin’s little games. Of course it is much less amusing since all these girls went missing last year. A whole generation of Alices lost through the looking glass... Good day to you Mark, do call." 8/17 - Listen "Mark old boy! Ha ha, Jeremiah Lynch here, old man. So... I gather from your message that old Lutwidge has stumped you with one of his juiced puzzles. Well, maybe I can help. He once told me that if I ever wanted to follow him, that there was a key I'd never find, because I'm always off key! Ha ha. Oh, What shall we do with the drunken sailor! What shall we do with the drunken sailor? What shall we do with the drunken sailor, early in the morning? Hooray and up she rises, hooray and up she rises! Hooray and up she rises, early in the morning!" 9/16 - Listen "Jeremiah Lynch here, Mark. And, my dear boy, I'm not quite sure what you were talking about... Lutwidge alive? Locked up? Under some assumed name and- and raving about gang warfare and preposterous chemical substances? I don't know Mark, i-it all sounds quite unlikely. Now I do know you have been under a great deal of strain, but... as we know, the quest for Rapture leads to very deep straits. And Lord knows stronger men have snapped under the pressure! Do take care of yourself, Mark." 10/26 - Listen "Mark... this is your oldest friend, Jeremiah Lynch. Oh you have been stirring up a whole hornets nest haven't you? You've been talking to the detectives and spoiling all our fun. Oh, I dear say you don't give up easily, old Orrin Lutwidge would be proud of you, if he could think straight. Good luck Mark with your "Knights Journey", hopefully it leads you to Rapture and not a padded cell. Haha, tatana, I really must run." Radio Transmissions 12/04 - Listen "Mark dear boy, are you out there somewhere? Jeremiah Lynch here! I- I- I do hope you've received the little postcard I've dispatched to several of your friends. I assume you've been getting all the information you need for the puzzles - eh, because you see, Mark; we need each other, you and I, if we're ever to uncover the marvelous secrets of Orrin Lutwidge. I've been a silent partner, all along you know. Well then, If you'll be seeking - I'll be hiding! Olly olly oxen free! Haaa hahahaha! Best of luck Mark! Oh boy yes, be- best of luck!" Audio Recording: Mtg @ Quartier Latin Paris - Listen "Dear boy, don't go blaming me for what happened to your Cindy. I may have provoked you to keep plunging in these deep waters. But you're the damned fool that went chasing down the creature from the deeps. Some people just don't know when to stop. Myself, now I know when I'm up against a wall. I spent years trying to make sense of Orrin Lutwidge's little maze of puzzles. But you're far cleverer than I, and much, much more persistent. Now together, we can crack this thing, and I think we both suspect that whatever Lutwidge found is worth millions!" Letters The Red Pawn's Forged Letter to Celeste :::::SCARLET :::::SOVEREIGN ::::IMPORT-EXPORT, INC. :::: O.O. Lutwidge, Pres. May 23, 1958 ::::::::::RED QUEEN! :::::::::from recording in puzzle!!! My dear Celeste, ::Pleased to read in the papers that you have, against all odds, survived your quixotic exped- ition. I owe you some small apology for my role in pointing you towards the peaks; a more incisive (Or Only Lucky) mind may have detected the false- ness of the spoor. But the ambition of your quest and the volume of your voice distracted the Inter- ferers: and thus this Obscurer Of Labyrinths has been free to pursue the secret of the Bellman's Chart. :As you climbed the heights, I sought deeper; and in the end, like the Baker, I will surely vanish. Since I failed to join your Himalayan party, you numbered only eight: a figure, I daresay, of ominous portent. Your Agony is regrettable, but it is a requisite ancillary of the Eighth Fit. <- !!! You consort with the lamas, and I'll take the sharks — :::For the Yeti avoids the blue sea. :We poor deranged seekers are out hunting Snarks: :::but this Snark is a Boojum, you see. ::WHAT IN GODS NAME IS HE TALKING ABOUT? :::::INSANE! Utter nonsense! :::::Soon to be gone :::::like old "Thingumbob," :::::wish you well: ::::::O.O.L. :good question -> '' (which is me?) 3/9/67 (Letter with photo of footprint on the beach.) Per your request, find enclosed copies of the photos taken on Lehinch Beach, morning of 17 Feb with notes. Do not hesitate to contact me wit further queries as the local authorities have failed to perceive the significance of the matter. Yours, Jeremiah Lynch 9 Mar '67 3/18/67 (Letter with photo of Big Daddy doll.) Intrigued by your speculations re: connection betw footprints & kidnapping. As you know, I make a habit of searching the beach each morning and have thus amassed a remarkable collection of rare shells, sea glass and even dubloons. I enclose a photo of a remarkable item I discovered about a week before the attack. It appears to be a child's toy - but handmade, and of most singular design Might I suggest that this peculiar figurine resembles particulars of the attacker. e.g. the head resembles a helmet. as described by the Clune family; the feet could be heavy boots :::::::::::''Sounds ::::::::::::crazy In other words: might this be an icon or fetish representing the attacker? :::What kind of nut am I dealing with? Eagerly awaiting your reply, ''-J. Lynch'' Keep Waiting! 18 Mar '67 5/27/68 Mr Meltzer, ::::::::::::At least someone is... Pleased to be "back in the loop" regarding your investigations. Regretfully, the unusual sigils you transcribed in your recent missive bear no similarities to any of the ancient alphabets in my extensive library. Perhaps the characters form a cipher. However, I suggest that they are, instead, an example of a lost or previously unknown language. ::::::::::::::Right the first time. In the past I have recommended to your attention my peculiar area of expertise, i.e. the Megalithic structures of the region. Not again!!! It is my belief that these are surviving artifacts of an advanced, pre-Babylonian civilisation described as "Atlantis" in distorted historical legends - which survived in secrecy into the modern era. And they say I'M insane. ???What in God's name is he talking about??? This theory - and only this theory - can account for several lingering mysteries, including accounts of the Vanishing in the postwar era. :CRACKPOT ^-''INVESTIGATE!!!'' After our globe was rocked by Atomic weaponry, the Hierophants of Atlantis acted in secrecy to gather some of the Finest minds of our modern world to replenish their ancient culture -- which will sustain the Golden Thread of civilisation even after ours has passed ::::::::::::HA!↓ I do hope you will take this matter seriously and advise me if I may provide additional information. DOUBTFUL Yours, :Jeremiah I. Lynch WHY DO I BOTHER :::::::TALKING TO THESE PEOPLE? 7/07/68 Mr. Meltzer: :The paperback I promised you - I'm sure you'll find it a cracking good read, chockfull of worthwhile informa- tion... including, I daresay, some hints that suggest there may be some connections between the Vanishing, the recent waves of abductions of young girls and the surviving remnants of Atlantis!(I do wish you'd take this possibility more seriously - in my own mind, Atlantis is the SKELETON KEY that explains all the unknown mysteries that have haunted mankind for generations!) UNDERWATER CITIES!! -> What could be more ABSURD???? Do be in touch if I can provide any further insights. Yours, And they locked ME up in Jeremiah I. Lynch Tollevue Mental Hospital for Jeremiah I. Lynch 3 months instead of THIS lunatic. :::Kooks like Lynch who think any WEIRD THING :::is connected to Atlantis... :::HACKS like this paperback writer! :::Carleton Rede will CHURN OUT :::any flakey trash to make a dime... ::::::(He wrote a book on "ANIMAL ESP"???? ::::::::::More like Animal B.S!!!) :::These nuts discredit :::the REALITY of the phenomena... :::and MUDDY the WATERS!!! ::::MAKES ME SO GODDAMN MAD sometimes... Gallery File:Bigdaddy doll.jpg|Lynch's photo of the Big Daddy Doll File:Bigsister shoeprint.jpg|Photo of the Big Sister shoe print File:Lynch letter.png|Letter to Mark File:Dolmen.png|Photo of a Carrowmore Dolmen File:Threat letter.png|Threat letter from the Red Pawn File:Threat letter env.png File:Lynch_Crim_Record.jpg|Lynch's criminal file File:Postcard.png|Skytrain postcard File:Red pawn letter.png|Note for Mark from the Red Pawn Image:Day156 item847.png|A book by Lynch References Ayn Rand's ( whose book the game was influenced by) first screenplay was named Red Pawn. Category:Characters Category:Something in the Sea